


I Saw Two Shooting Stars Last Night

by Reefgirl



Series: Saint Marie's Finest [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shooting Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 05:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10237259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reefgirl/pseuds/Reefgirl
Summary: In which Kimi finds Lucy and Seb learns to tell the difference between shooting stars and satellites.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CustardCreamies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/gifts).



> The title comes from a line in Billy Bragg's A New England, as sung by Kirsty MacColl  
> "I saw two shooting stars last night, I wished on them but they were only satellites, it's wrong to wish on space hardware, I wish, I wish, I wish you cared"

Sebastian had spent a week on Guadeloupe at the Street Food Festival and was itching to start experimenting on recipes he’d discovered; he’d stopped in the market on the way home and was now ready to show Kimi what he’d been missing in Caribbean street food.  
He bowled trough the door and stopped short as he spotted a woman bending over something, she stood up to face him as she heard his footsteps,

“Hello, you must be Sebastian, my name is Delilah, Kimi’s a friend of my Aunt Laura’s and he asked me to help him with this” she pointed at the telescope “I think it belonged to the previous Inspector and he wanted to put it to good use again” she said has she held out her hand. Sebastian shook it warily; both of them looked as Kimi staggered in with a bit more of the telescope,

“Ah, you’ve met, Seb, this is Delilah, she’s an astronomer at the observatory on Mont Claire and the Governor’s niece, Delilah, this is my boyfriend Seb” Kimi said. Delilah grinned,

“So, was I right or was I right. Inspector Raikkonen” she replied with a chuckle. Seb visibly relaxed, Kimi had told him the story of how Governor Harlington’s niece had predicted their relationship by looking at his palm,

Yes, yes you were right, I’ll never rubbish fortune telling again” Delilah took the last piece of the telescope and fitted it to the other part “Lucy here got left behind when Lewis’ stuff was shipped back to his family” Kimi said.

“Lucy?” Seb and Delilah chorused

“Lewis named his telescope Lucy, that’s what Jev told me, Jev was the DS before Susie” Kimi remarked. Delilah started to align the telescope with a certain point in the sky,

“What is all this in aid of?” Seb asked.

“Well tonight is the best night of the Perseid Meteor Shower and this is one of the best years to see them as it’s a dark moon tonight so there’s no light in the sky. Now you don’t actually need a telescope to see them but this is a great place to start and with a telescope you’ll be able to see more of them, see, you can see them already” Delilah beckoned the both over to have a look.

An hour or so later, Seb was still looking in wonder at the Meteor Shower from the porch, Kimi was looking through the telescope at the wonder of Saturn’s rings,

“Oh wow, look at that one, it’s huge and travelling really slowly” Seb remarked, Delilah followed his finger and suppressed a giggle,

“I wouldn’t wish on that one if I were you, it’s the International Space Station” Seb blushed “in the words of Kirsty MacColl, it’s wrong to wish on space hardware” she grabbed her jacket. “Ok, so I’ll leave you boys to you exploration of the cosmos, I’m meeting Jenson and Nico for a drink...and other things” she said with a wink. 

Later, both of them were lying on the sand watching the meteors flashing across the sky, neither of them made a wish, they didn’t need to, all their wishes had come true anyway.


End file.
